Emotions
by BlueShadow00
Summary: Luego de que sacaran a Katherine del cuerpo de Elena, Damon huye a causa de su condición. Meses después se encuentra aislado de todo y despreciándose a sí mismo por ser un monstruo. / Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Titulo:** "Emotions"

**Autor:** BlueShadow00

**Rating:** +13

**Pairings:** Damon & Elena

**Sinopsis:** Luego de que sacaran a Katherine del cuerpo de Elena, Damon huye a causa de su condición. Meses después se encuentra aislado de todo y despreciándose a sí mismo por ser un monstruo.

**Advertencias:** Comienza luego del 5x14.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la autora L.J Smith y el canal CW. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Las emociones que me corresponden están destacadas en negrita.

* * *

Observó el paisaje que se dibujaba a través de la ventana de aquel mugroso granero. El día lluvioso, retrataba perfectamente su persona, las gotas de lluvia caían como el sin fin de emociones que derramaba su corazón, el suelo lodoso, pisoteado por el ganado, era semejante a cómo se encontraba, sucio y maltrecho. El cielo oscuro cubierto por nubarrones grises reflejaba su alma, sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, y los estruendosos truenos rugían igual que su mente enmarañada con los acontecimientos de los pasados meses.

Eso es lo que era Damon Salvatore en aquel momento, una tormenta.

Se había refugiado en aquella granja perdida en medio del campo, con la esperanza de no cruzarse con ningún ser vivo, eso después de convertir y matar a los dueños claro. Llevaba 6 meses de esta vida de destripador de vampiros y estaba a un paso de volverse loco.

¿Por qué no había apagado sus emociones?

La respuesta era una simple y sencilla palabra. Elena.

Así como el sol estaba presente aún detrás de aquel cielo tormentoso, Elena siempre era como una luz tras él, brillante y hermosa. Aún en su más oscuro momento, no podía dejarla ir.

Recordó el momento en que se enteró que Katherine habitaba su cuerpo y el golpe de alivio que sintió, seguido de un ramalazo de irá y un deseo incontrolable de matar a aquella perra, y luego preocupación por Elena, y una urgencia atroz por salvarla.

Así era él, pasaba de una emoción a la otra sin previo aviso, era un hombre de extremos, complicado e impredecible, que sólo lograba encontrar paz y estabilidad cuando se hallaba en los brazos de cierta castaña testaruda y exageradamente misericordiosa.

Su mente siguió vagando en sus recuerdos. Stefan y Bonnie sacando a la zorra del cuerpo de la chica y todos celebrando su regreso. Felicidad, eso sintió en aquel entonces, y unas enormes ganas de ir a su lado y abrazarla para no dejarla ir ya nunca, tenían tanto que decirse.

Y luego **temor**, asaltando su corazón como un suave y letal veneno destinado a destruirlo por completo. Los problemas no acababan allí, había algo mayor en puerta y era la posibilidad de que al acercarse a ella, la chica dejara de existir, muerta en sus manos, sumiéndolo sin remedio alguno en el caos y el centro del infierno. Tenía miedo de acabar con aquello que para él, era su única luz, la representación física de todo lo bueno que había en él, que no era demasiado, pero ella aún así lo amaba.

Elena no se merecía eso, tanto como él nunca había merecido tenerla. Él no tendría que haberse ganado a la chica, ella estaba destinada a su hermano, tal y como había dicho la bruja. Ella era más feliz cuando estaba con Stefan y sobre todo, estaba más a salvo. Sin la constante amenaza de que todo iba a explotar de momento a otro.

Con él nunca nada era seguro, todo era al límite, todo era cambiante, la rutina no estaba en su diccionario, era algo salvaje, un remolino de emociones y sensaciones que cambiaban, viajando entre la luz y la oscuridad, arrastrando a Elena con él.

Suspiró, el grito desgarrador de Elena cuando notó que él se había largado sin siquiera decir adiós, había llegado a sus oídos antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos. Ahora lo torturaba y lo perseguía como el perfecto karma que merecía. No había estado allí cuando regresó a su cuerpo, no la había querido ver y luego simplemente había huido como una rata, lastimándola como el ser cruel y despreciable que era.

No merecía más que la **angustia** y el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo en aquel momento. Se merecía cada puta cosa que estaba sintiendo. Por eso no apagó el interruptor, por eso prefirió martirizarse a sí mismo, era su castigo, su forma de recompensar a Elena por haberla herido, su forma de consolarse sabiendo que al menos, estaba pagando por ser un monstruo, por todas las veces que había arruinado de una y mil maneras la vida de aquella joven que no merecía más que la felicidad eterna.

La tormenta comenzó a remitir y decidió salir, llevaba cuatro días sin comer nada, debía buscar algo o se disecaría allí.

Pero, ¿Acaso eso no sería lo más fácil? ¿Quedar allí hecho una momia viviente? Al menos ya nadie sufriría por su causa. Pero era demasiado egoísta para aquello. Aunque trataba de negárselo a sí mismo, aun tenía una ínfima esperanza de que hubiera una solución para él.

Se dirigió al exterior y caminó sin rumbo a través del campo, buscando algún desafortunado humano cuya hora hubiera llegado. Vagó durante unas 2 horas y llegó a un pequeño pueblo de no más de una centena de habitantes.

48 horas más tarde, su población estaba prácticamente diezmada.

Estaba sentado en la cantina observando su obra de arte, sangre y cuerpos disecados por todo el lugar, lo acompañaban en una lúgubre versión de una noche de copas.

Asco, sentía asco por aquel monstruo que era, todo era más fácil antes de conocerla a ella, nunca nadie se había interesado por la luz que pudiera haber en él, nunca nadie le había demostrado lo hermoso que puede ser pertenecer al lado de los buenos, ella le había dejado algo de lo que no se libraría nunca, la detestable capacidad de sentir culpa y asco de sí mismo.

Frustrado y enojado consigo mismo otra vez, se encaminó a la salida y vagó por las calles desiertas de aquel pueblo, ahora fantasma, y cuando llegó a la salida un leve olor captó su atención.

Sangre de vampiro, sus colmillos apretaron sus encías levemente, estaba satisfecho sí, pero al monstruo no había que tentarlo. Olisqueó el aire y al fin entre todo el olor a muerte que emanaba de aquel lugar pudo distinguir aquel dulce aroma.

Un momento, el conocía aquel aroma. No era cualquiera, era su aroma. Alzó los ojos y la vio allí, parada frente a él, altiva y con una mirada tan helada que le caló los huesos.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí Elena?- Le soltó enojado. -

Un vampiro en fase "destripador" no es difícil de rastrear sabes- Le espetó con voz cortante.

-¡Felicidades! Ding ding ding, tenemos un ganador- Dijo agitando graciosamente las manos- lamentablemente no hay premio aquí preciosa, puedes irte- Dijo tratando de no dejarse llevar por el impulso irrefrenable de correr a sus brazos. Era mejor volver al enojo inicial. ¡Maldito desequilibrado emocional! Se gritó mentalmente.

Dio media vuelta para huir de allí. Pero algo que no esperaba lo detuvo.

-¡Detente en este instante maldito idiota!-le gritó, jamás la había escuchado hablarle así- Si das un paso más te juro por lo que más quieras que te arrancaré la cabeza del cuerpo sin pensármelo dos veces- continuó con un tono tan autoritario y helado que lo clavó en su sitio. Maldita, no le temía, no salía huyendo, ella simplemente llegaba y lo amenazaba. Dios, amaba a esa loca e inconsciente mujer.

-¿Es lo que quieres no?- continuó.-Desaparecer de este mundo, dejar de ser el monstruo espantoso en el que te has convertido- Luego puso una mano dramáticamente en su pecho e imitándolo penosamente continuó- Oh no Elena, corre, aléjate de mí, no te merezco, soy la peor persona que ah pisado la tierra- Ok, comenzaba a molestarlo- ¿Sabes lo que realmente eres?- Su tonó se elevó y el la conocía tan bien que percibió el cambio, la ira acumulada aquellos meses soltándose- ¡Eres el ser más cobarde que jamás ah pisado la tierra Damon Salvatore!- Se merecía totalmente aquello, pensó mortificado, olvidando el enojo, cambiando de nuevo.

-Primero arruinas mi vida con tu estúpida actuación de chico malo, luego haces que me enamore de ti, luego me dejas, luego vuelves a por mí y luego cuando al fin nada nos separa sales huyendo como una estúpida niña asustada.- Gritó con rabia, el fue a replicar, a decirle algo hiriente, algo que la alejara de él para siempre, pero ella no lo permitió- ¡Ni te atrevas a decirme nada! Pasé meses buscándote, meses preocupada por ti, no dormía, no podía alimentarme, no podía hacer nada más que darte caza como si fueras un fugitivo.- Tomó un gran sorbo de aire.- Pensé una y mil veces en lo que te diría al verte, pensé en cada una de las cosas que te echaría en cara, pensé en patearte el trasero y darte la paliza del siglo, pensé en groserías para gritarte que nunca se me habían ocurrido antes- De pronto su voz bajó unas octavas.- Pensé tantas cosas- Ahora susurraba, sus ojos se empañaron- Y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada más que aliviarme de verte vivo, no puedo impedir que mi corazón lata desenfrenado, no puedo evitar que me den ganas de abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir.- Aquellos susurros y el sollozo que salió a continuación lo desarmaron, pero lo que vino después lo remató.- Eres el idiota más grande que ah pisado esta tierra, me has herido de una y mil formas, me has abandonado, has roto mi corazón, has sido patéticamente cobarde, y aún así maldito seas, te amo como el primer día e incluso más, porque sé que cada una de las estupideces que haces, a tu muy extraña y desastrosa manera, las haces por mí.- Finalizó y el ya no se contuvo, corrió a ella y la beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Aquello era el cielo, el paraíso, ella realmente era única y especial. ¿En verdad no le importaba nada? ¿Simplemente lo amaba y ya? Rugió interiormente de alegría, aquella definitivamente era la mujer más loca, arriesgada, valiente y estúpida que jamás conoció. Pero lo único que le importaba ahora, era que por sobre todas las cosas, era el amor de su vida.

La apretó fuertemente contra él, el júbilo de sentirla a su lado fue desbordante, seguido instantáneamente de una pasión abrumadora, dejando a sus manos vagar por su cuerpo, aquel era su lugar en el mundo, nada podía estar mal si ella estaba a su lado, estando juntos se sentía invencible. Sintió ternura por ella después, la adoraba por ser incondicional. Luego amor, la amaba con locura ¿Cómo había podido estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo? De pronto lo invadió el** temor** a que aquello se rompiera, y la apretó aún más y profundizó el beso queriéndola volver parte de él para no perderla nunca.

Ser un inconstante emocional era muchísimo mejor cuando estaba con ella. La montaña rusa de sentimientos que fluían a través de él eran cálidos y revitalizantes si Elena estaba a su lado.

Se separaron un instante y se vieron a los ojos, había alivio en su mirada y también amor. Intentó sentirse culpable por aquello, sentir que no lo merecía. Pero al demonio con todo, el la amaba y que viniera el mismísimo Satanás a patearle el trasero, no la dejaría ir otra vez. Ese era él, egoísta.

De pronto como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos y alguna fuerza oscura viniera por él, el olor de la sangre de Elena fluyendo bajo su garganta lo golpeo de lleno. Su cara se transformó y apartó la vista rápidamente.

-Corre Elena- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Damon…- Habló la chica con su voz teñida de preocupación- No dejes que gane, lucha contra ello, hazlo por nosotros…

Volvió a mirarla, condenadamente enojado con ella. Estúpida, fue su último pensamiento racional y luego todo se volvió negro.

Sólo era consciente de algo, el adictivo sabor de la sangre fluyendo por su garganta, la calidez de un cuerpo entre sus brazos, la vida misma recorriendo sus venas como una droga que lo llenaba de éxtasis. La tomaría toda, debía hacerlo, lo demandaba el monstruo que llevaba dentro. A través de la oscuridad tenía la sensación de unas manos en sus cabellos, de alguien llamándolo. Nada importaba, solo ese momento y esa sensación, no había nada mejor que aquello, nada que pudiera…

-Te amo Damon, nunca lo olvides-

Un susurro que lo rompió todo.

La niebla se disipó, la oscuridad se esfumó como por arte de magia y de pronto estaba él, bañado en sangre, arrodillado en el suelo con el inerte cuerpo de Elena en sus brazos, sus ojos cerrados, su pulso inexistente, el beso de la muerte grabado a fuego en su cuello.

No.

Elena no.

No podía haber…

Sin pensárselo dos veces rasgó su muñeca y la puso en su boca. No se había disecado, tal vez había parado a tiempo.

Su sangre escurrió por la boca de la chica pero ésta no la tragaba.

-Vamos Elena, no me hagas esto, bebe- Suplicó.- Por favor- Comenzó a llorar.

Con la muñeca aún en su boca comenzó a acunarla en un incesante vaivén frenético.

Por favor, por favor, por favor. Miró al cielo.

-Ella no- Rogó- Castígame de la forma que quieras pero a ella no, ella no lo merece.- las lagrimas se volvieron incontrolables.

Volvió su vista a ella, nada.

-Por favor Elena, por lo que más quieras abre esos ojos- le habló en un susurro acongojado- Mírame como solamente tú lo haces, regáñame, pégame, sal huyendo asustada, lo que sea.- Acarició su frente- Pero por amor al cielo no me abandones, no dejes este mundo, porque te seguiré me oíste- Un enojo con él mismo se apodero de su cuerpo y la sacudió- ¡¿Me oíste?! Con un demonio te seguiré a donde sea que vayas, bajaré hasta el mismísimo infierno por ti.- Sollozó- Te amo maldita sea, tu eres mi vida, Elena, te amo…- Y soltó un grito de rabia profunda, su mano aún en su boca.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, ella no reaccionaba, no se movía, no respiraba.

La había matado.

El karma había llegado a él finalmente de la forma más devastadora y cruel que pudiera haber ideado.

-¡Elenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Rugió al cielo.

Algo se rompió dentro de él, y en aquel instante Damon Salvatore dejó de existir.

Viajó con ella a los confines de la oscuridad eterna y se decidió a encontrar a la muerte para no volver a pisar aquel mundo que ya no tenía atractivo.

Un siglo y medio de vida, tantas cosas malas y atroces y aún así el egoísta sentimiento de querer sobrevivir había seguido ahí. Pero todo se redujo a este momento y lugar, simplemente, ya no quería existir.

Bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a apagarlo, bajar el interruptor e ir en busca de la muerte de la forma más cruel que encontrara.

Y entonces pasó.

Un leve cosquilleo, su sangré fluyó. Ella estaba bebiendo, débilmente, de un modo casi imperceptible, pero lo sintió.

Un cosquilleo se apodero de su cuerpo, una felicidad tan grande que casi se desmaya de la impresión, estaba viva. ¡Con un demonio estaba viva!

La succión se volvió más fuerte y el color regresó a su rostro. Un instante después unos enormes ojos color chocolate lo observaban atentos.

Damon esperó miedo, enojo, desprecio, asco. Todo, menos lo que veía en ellos.

Amor.

Definitivamente aquella mujer había perdido un tornillo.

Notó que el olor de la sangre de Elena en su ropa ya no lo llamaba, nada más le importaba que verla respirando.

Tal vez se había curado del susto se dijo esbozando una sonrisa del más profundo y rotundo alivio.

Y lo supo, allí en aquel instante. Algo o alguien había decidido que merecía una oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Elena tenía razón, podía luchar, lo haría por ella. Sería total y completamente egoísta, intentaría ser feliz a su lado, y que le dieran si esperaban que se apartara de ella otra vez.

Sin embargo un miedo silencioso aún se alojaba en su corazón y le borró la sonrisa, el casi la había matado.

Ella lo sorprendió una vez más.

-Eres un maldito bipolar Damon Salvatore.- Lo acusó con una sonrisa.-

Y se rindió. Nadie lograría leerlo y entenderlo como ella lo hacía. A nadie podría amar como amaba a Elena.

Serían felices y le demostraría cada día lo mucho que significaba para él.

-Así me amas Elena Gilbert, lamento informarte que estas perdida.- Le comentó con una de esas miradas que sólo le daba a ella y bajo la cabeza para darle un dulce beso.

La amaba y nada cambiaría eso nunca. Estaba a gusto a su lado y era inmensamente feliz.

Al menos hasta el próximo cambio de emociones, en 3, 2, 1…


End file.
